


Third Time’s a Charm?

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d just like to kiss someone instead of someone just coming up to me and kissing me, that’s all!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time’s a Charm?

Pushing himself off the sofa, empty plastic bowl in hand, Derek said, “I’m going to go pop some more corn.” And while he didn’t ask the others if they wanted something from the kitchen, the small group asked him to bring more snacks back with him. Letting out a tiny huff as he pretended to be put out by their rude attitude, Derek walked across his loft towards the kitchen area. He quietly went over what everyone wanted, trying to remember where he'd stash what where, as he pulled the popcorn out of its cupboard.

 

As he pulled out the popcorn bag out from its plastic wrapper, Derek absent-mindedly tuned into the conversation that the teenagers were engaged in. Something about whether or not you could count a brush of lips as a kiss or not. Scott and Isaac were in favor while Lydia, Stiles and Allison were against. Cora simply snorted and mumbled, "Teenagers." under her breath. His baby sister, everyone.  
  


"If you’re gonna count that then I might as well count the time Scott and me d-"   
  


Scott’s louder yell cut Stiles’ sentence off in half. “Dude! You pinky swore!”  
  


"Er. Right." Stiles replied in a sheepish tone. "We’re  _not_ counting accidental mouth touches as kisses.” There was a long moment of silence from the living room area. Derek could only imagine what the others looked like in that moment. Probably something between curiosity and mild surprise. They were probably wondering how and when Stiles and Scott’s mouths had managed a kiss (or not-kiss depending on which side of the argument you were on).  
  


Derek shook his head to get all kinds of scenarios out of his head before he popped the bag into the microwave. Not thinking about that, not at all, he told himself sternly. He wasn’t going to think about Stiles and Scott kissing or Stiles’ mouth and it’s pink color and how Stiles would run his tongue over the lower swell when distracted. Punching the microwave buttons viciously, Derek glared at the bag as it lazily twirled around inside the machine. Alas for him that Stiles carried on blithely. “Huh. I just thought of something.”

 

"Do we want to know?" Lydia asked dryly as someone smacked their hands on a cushion. "And is it related with what we're talking about?"  
  


Ignoring the girl’s comment, Stiles went on. “I’ve been kissed twice and both times, I was like, on the receiving end.  _I_ haven’t kissed anyone but someone’s always kissed me.”  
  


"Is it correct grammar to say ‘always’ when it’s just twice?" Isaac asked the room at large.  
  


There was a shuffling noise as Scott piped up, “Twice? What about that time at Suzy Matthew’s party?” Lydia let out a tiny noise of curious agreement. Strange how that girl could make even the smallest action seem so elegant.   
  


Someone got smacked with a cushion a few times and when Stiles spoke loudly, Derek guessed that he had been hitting Scott. Which reminded him to grab the soda bottle from the fridge. And where on Earth had the teenager stashed the potato chips… “ _No_. Those two  _definitely_ don’t count! They were dare kisses and both of 'em weren’t more than the kiss in the movie!”  
  


"So what?" Allison asked in a slightly puzzled voice. "What’s wrong in that? A kiss is a kiss, right? Unless you didn’t want to be kissed those two times…"  
  


Someone from the movie began to yell, a light but comedic track playing in the background. It was a strange background to Stiles’ voice and the topic of discussion. “Well it’s not like I had a say in the matter both times. Especially the first. It was a total sneak attack.” Scott grunted in agreement. Had he been witness to that kiss? Derek finally managed to find the potato chips stashed away in the back of a cupboard. “The second was ….”  
  


As Stiles trailed away, Derek’s hands paused in their effort to open the bag. He wasn’t sure why he was so interested in hearing Stiles’ answer (‘ _liar liar,’_  Laura whispered teasingly in his head) but wanted to hear it he did. “The second was… just as unexpected but. Better. A lot better.”  
  


The wistful sigh that Stiles let out made Derek tear the bag open a little harder than he had intended. It was a tiny miracle that he hadn’t wound up with potato chips scattered all over the floor. They were just... all over the counter. He glared at the treacherous BBQ flavor chips sliding into another empty bowl while Stiles spoke. “I’d just like to kiss someone instead of someone just coming up to me and kissing _me_ , that’s all!”  
  


"You’ll get there." Allison offered encouragingly. Isaac snorted discreetly and immediately got whacked with a cushion if his surprised yelp was anything to go by. Lydia mumbled under her breath about immature boys under her breath, making Cora snicker.   
  


There was the clink of glasses being pushed together, maybe collected on one side of the table if the clunking noise was anything to go by, as Scott spoke. “I think it’s a matter of approach. Like, you gotta stop being passive and be more aggressive. Just take the lead, don’t wait for it.”  
  


The microwave beeping made Derek jump slightly but he’d never admit that to anyone. Which made it a good thing that no one was around to have witnessed his surprise. Over the brisk shake he gave the bag to spread the butter and salt, Derek heard Isaac and Stiles’ snort at Scott’s advice. “Seriously?” Stiles asked. Derek didn’t have to be there to see the look that Stiles was sporting.  
  


Surprisingly, Lydia spoke up in Scott’s defence. “He’s right. If you take more of an aggressive approach then the higher your chances are. It’s common sense.”   
  


"There, see!" Scott crowed in delight. Had he been there, Derek would have agreed that it did sound like common sense. Wasn’t there a saying about that too? Something about if you want something then you had to reach out for it with both hands? Derek frowned bowl at the chips and popcorn. Wait, how was he going to carry these out along with the soda bottle?  
  


_'Maybe if I stick the bottles under each arm…_ ' Derek pondered, ignoring the soft conversation as he opened the fridge to pull out the two bottles. Nice and cold. Perfect. Derek had one bottle under his arm when Stiles skid into the kitchen, crashing into the counter with a grin and soft pink cheeks.  
  


"Thought you might need a hand." Stiles said, eyeing the two bowls on the counter before noticing the bottles. "Where’s the M&M’s?" Stiles asked with a playful frown."You forgot my chocolate!"  
  


Rolling his eyes at Stiles’ theatrics, Derek lightly smacked his hand away from the popcorn bowl it was creeping towards. “No I didn’t. I was just getting it.” He replied, not wanting to admit that he  _had_ forgotten the chocolate.   
  


Unfortunately, Derek couldn’t remember where the chocolates had been put away, so he had to check the cabinets all over again. He was checking the last one when he heard the squeak of rubber on the floor, quick steps walking into the room. With his hands inside the cupboard, Derek turned his head around and wondered who was coming in.  
  


He was taken aback when he saw a flash of pale skin and brown eyes before soft lips pressed against his in a firm but off-center kiss. Derek blinked in surprise, too startled to make a noise as Stiles leaned in harder. There was a hard line of heat against his back, bones and muscles pressing into his back and shoulders. Stiles eyes were squeezed shut. His hands… Derek couldn’t tell where they were. Probably on the counter to brace himself and keep him from toppling all the way forward on Derek. And his lips…

 

Derek felt his eyes flutter shut when Stiles’ mouth pulled back and came back for another kiss, softer but with the same uncertain tenderness of the first kiss. He turned his head back further, trying his best to make the angle better so that the contact would be sweeter. Stiles’ lips were as soft as Derek had imagined them to be. There was a faint sweet, salty taste present on the surface that Derek wanted to chase and explore with his tongue.  
  


Before he could put his tongue to good use, Stiles had pulled away sharply. The air seemed far too cold to be comfortable against his back the second Stiles had stumbled back. It also helped pull Derek out of the spell his body had fallen under. Turning around, the werewolf stared at Stiles, who was staring back with a face rapidly turning red.  
  


"I’m… just gonna…" The teenager stammered, face red, hands gesturing wildly at the bowls and then behind him where they had set up the projector. Derek couldn’t do anything more than nod dumbly and watch Stiles grab the soda bottles and bolt out like a March hare. His brain has ground to a halt thanks to the sudden kiss. A complete stand still. What little parts of his mind that remained intact were busy reliving the softness of Stiles lips.  
  


He wasn’t even aware that he followed Stiles’ back to the living room, entranced by his racing heart, watching the teenager skid to a stop before hastily setting the bottles down hard on the table. Isaac’s put out, “Where’s the chips?” pushed Derek into motion. Before Isaac could turn and see Derek standing there staring at Stiles, he turned to grab the two bowls.  
  


Studiously ignoring the place on the sofa where Stiles was sitting, Derek depositing the chips with Isaac and the popcorn between the girls before turning to sit d… oh  _crap_. The only empty seat was next to Stiles, who was staring at the movie like his life depended on it.  
  


"Derek, move." Scott whined, leaning far over on his right so that he could look past the werewolf. "I can’t see, dude!" Without a word, Derek pressed his lips together and sat down heavily next to Stiles. Whose heart seemed intent on pounding louder than a drum. "Stiles?" Scott asked curiously from the other end of the sofa. "You alright?"  
  


"Peachy." Stiles mumbled, rubbing his palm over his chest. "Think I ate too much of that popcorn. All that salt’s giving me palpitations or something."  
  


"Liar." Derek mumbled just loud enough for Stiles to hear. The way the one word made the teenager jump in his seat made Derek’s lips twitch.   
  


—

It was later, two months later, that Derek recalled the conversation that had preceded their first kiss. “Why did you kiss me that day?” Derek asked his boyfriend curiously. He didn’t think that Stiles had kissed him just because it had been convenient timing or that Derek himself had been the convenient choice. He liked to think that he had a good enough grasp on Stiles’ character to know that he wasn’t that kind of a man.  
  


The tips of his ears going red, Stiles ran his hand through his hair before mumbling, “Well. Scott and Lydia both said something like, you gotta be more aggressive if you want to kiss someone and I’d been wanting to kiss you for  _ages_ so I just… went for it, y’ know. Took the bull by the horns. Or kissed the werewolf in his kitchen I guess.”  
  


"Ambushed me in my kitchen, you mean." Derek corrected dryly, spreading his legs so that their knees knocked against each other. Next to him, Stiles leaned over to pick up the nearest magazine off the coffee table, smoothly rolled it up and thwacked Derek on the head with it.


End file.
